


Winter

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: The Four Seasons [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom Jethro Gibbs, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, I need a cold shower just writing it, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, So very NSFW, Sub Tony, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: The very VERY smutty sequel to "Autumn". Enjoy ;)





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePeachyMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePeachyMonkey/gifts).



* * *

 

“Oh, do we have to?” Tony groaned, flopping on the bed, pouting. Gibbs just smirked in reply and pressed a kiss to his throat, making Tony moan.

 

“Yes, we do. People who have found their soulmates are required by law to register with ASRO as a bonded couple within a week,” Tony huffed, and Gibbs nipped his throat in reprimand. “You know that Tony.”

 

Tony scowled. He hated having to register. It's not like it was the world's business who his soulmate was, and he hated that the Government had decided twenty years ago that all bonded soulmates must register themselves.

 

“C’mon Tony,” Gibbs cajoled him, “It's no different than registering as a married couple.” Tony pouted, his lip obscenely plush, and Gibbs drew the flesh into his mouth, suckling on it and making Tony whimper.

 

“Mmmm…” Gibbs’ hands trailed down the younger man bare, muscled stomach, tickling the hairs, before grasping the thick, erect cock that was attached to his now panting lover.

 

“Jethro-uh- uhm-oh g-god-” Gibbs began to move his hand, twisting and squeezing gently. Precum began to drip from the slit, making the movements slicker and smoother, the sight of Tony’s Cock thrusting into his hand. The younger man’s wanton looks, with his autumn-colored eyes hooded, the pupils were blown and his lips red, swollen and wet, his skin shiny with sweat as his muscled chest moved with his heavy breaths, strong, tanned legs spread wide and invitingly, made Jethro moan softly at the erotic sight.

 

“You have no  _idea_ ,” Gibbs growled, speeding up his strokes on Tony’s cock, “How utterly  _gorgeous_ you look right now...” Gibbs’ Cock was painfully hard, and he reached with his free hand to palm himself, trying to relieve himself of some of the almost painful pressure.

 

Tony’s hands were begging to grab on to his own cock, but he knew that touching himself right now was a no-no. Gibbs was clearly in a dominant headspace, and Tony himself was slipping into a submissive one.

 

Instead, Tony instinctively raised both arms to grasp the wooden bards of the hand-carved maple headboard. The sudden feeling of Jethro releasing his pulsing flesh made him whimper in protest, but Jethro just shushed him, and Tony was surprised, but pleasantly aroused when he felt padded cuffs incircle his wrists and cuff him to the headboard. The sudden feeling of being restrained should have made him panic- years of working in law enforcement having made him avoid being restrained at all costs- But right now, the feeling of the soft, velvet lined cuffs restraining him, leaving him helpless and vulnerable to whatever Jethro wanted to do to him, made him impossibly harder, and every muscle in his body release any tension, and he felt his mind go slightly hazy, and starkly aware of the pleasure of Jethro’s hand returning to his erection, and the taste of salty sweat on his upper lip, and the smell of sex permeating the air. Every breath, every movement was magnified and seemed to be wired to his cock, shooting pulses of pleasure to the engorged organ, making it twitch and weep more clear fluid.

 

“Safeword?” Gibbs question took a few moments to penetrate the fog of Tony’s newly discovered Subspace, and Tony made himself surface from it just enough to gasp out a reply.

 

“Mmmm...Winter…” Jethro nodded at Tony’s reply, taking a moment to admire the younger man. This was clearly his first time in Subspace, and it was a beautiful sight. Glazed Autumn eyes and swollen lips, his head submissively tilted to show the enticing flesh of Tony’s neck. It was a sight that would tempt a monk, and Jethro was no goddamned monk.

 

Reaching for the nightstand drawer, Jethro grabbed a pair of nipple clamps he had bought for himself years ago, a new bottle of lube, a cock ring, a crop, and a plug. After a few moments thought, he took out a large, realistic-looking vibrating dildo and added that to the pile beside his perch on Tony’s legs.

 

Tony was lost in his haze, enjoying the feeling of safety the cuffs gave him, when he felt a sharp, arousing pinch to both his nipples, making him gasp out loud. The pressure tightened until it toed the line of to-much, but still sent shockwaves of arousal straight to his cock, making it spurt a few heavier streams of precum. He felt Jethro deliberately twist both clamps on his peaked and sore nubs, and cried out in pleasure-pain, earning a chuckle.

 

“You look so pretty,” Gibbs leaned forward and murmured into his Sub’s and Soulmates ear, tracing the shell of flesh with a hot tongue, enjoying the shiver that the action earned.

 

“You’re tits all strung up and red, just begging to be played with…” Gibbs tugged on the chain the connected the clamps, enjoying the choked cry that he got in return. “All trussed up, panting for it,” Gibbs growled, giving one last tug on the chain before unclipping the chain, but leaving the clamps.

 

“Oh, Jethro- please-” Gibbs grabbed the crop with the soft leather and velvet stip, and sharply struck Tony’s sore nipples, making him yelp, this time in pain. Jethro eyes noted the twitch of Tony’s cock and smirked. He could work with that.

 

“You will call me Master, or Sir,” Gibbs growled, adding another whack to Tony’s chest to make his point clear. “Do you understand me, Boy?” Jethro smirked in satisfaction at Tony’s frantic nod, Autumn eyes wide.

 

Smacking the crop again, Jethro barked;

 

“I didn’t hear you Boy!”

 

Tony whimpered, and his cock twitched again.

 

“Y-yes, Master,” the reply was breathy, filled with lust, and Jethro enjoyed the fact that he could affect his Sub this way.

 

“Good Boy,” Gibbs praised, reaching down and giving a rewarding stroke to Tony’s cock, making him groan.

 

Reaching beside himself, Jethro grabbed the cock ring, and deftly snapped it around the base of Tony’s cock and balls, making the younger man whine in protest.

 

“You can’t come until I tell you to, do you understand, Boy?” Gibbs stroked Tony’s erection, red and weeping at this point, while his own wasn’t much better.

 

“Yes, Master!” Tony gasped, his eyes still wide and glazed, lost in the pleasurable fog of Subspace.

 

“Attaboy,” the older man grabbed the lube, and place some on his fingers, rubbing it to arm it up, before taking one finger, making a wait trail from the brunettes heavy balls, behind to his perineum, and between his trembling thighs and rubbing around the pucked entrance.

 

“Master, Please- please-” his Boy gasped, his body trembling and sweaty, his chest heaving and his mouth open in pleasure.

 

“Look at you,” Gibbs marveled, staring in awe at the wanton creature laying supplicant and submissive in his bed. “You’re just begging for it, aren’t you?” Jethro pushed a finger into the hot, velvety hole, and watched in hunger as the puckered entrance swallowed his finger, attempting to pull it in further. “Your tight little hole is just begging for my cock, isn’t it?” Jethro uttered his voice deep and gravely.

 

“Yes Master,” his Boy gasped, spreading his legs wider, his mouth a wide ‘O’ of pleasure and want. “Please Master- please,” Gibbs chuckled, and added another finger, rubbing along the hot, soft walls of his Boy’s hole, brushing against the walnut-sized bump that made his Boy arch and scream in pleasure, his cock twitching violently and letting a steady stream of precum.

 

“Master-!” Tony yelped, his fists clenching and unclenching in the cuffs.

 

“You just want me to fill your tight little hole with my big, thick cock,” Gibbs repeatedly rubbed his Boy’s prostate, making the younger man rock his hips and whine, desperate for friction and more of his fingers.  “Your hole is just begging to be taken,” Gibbs added a third, then a fourth finger, Tony’s hole obscenely open on his fingers, the walls fluttering as they tried to clench around the intrusion.

 

“Please- Master-” his Boy begged, biting his lip and staring at him with foggy, pleading eyes. The sight made Gibbs’ control snap, and ignoring the rest of the toys he had planned to use, he quickly lubed up his cock and thrust into his Boy’s hot, tight hole, making the younger man throw his head back and cry out and his hips jerked as Gibbs thrust completely to the hilt in one thrust. Gibbs lowered his head and clenched his eyes.

 

“Fuck, Boy,” Jethro moaned through his teeth, “You're so hot and tight around my cock…” Gibbs grunted as Tony moaned and his hole clenched around the base of his cock.

 

“Master- so  _full_ \- please...” his Boy pushed back on his cock, making Jethro groan.

 

Jethro began thrusting, his cocked slurping and sliding wetly out of Tony’s hole, the sound loud and obscene in the otherwise silent room, pants and moans filled the air along with the heady smell of sex and sweat.

 

“God, you feel so good, Master,” Tony moaned, feeling Master’s cock filling him so completely, the long, thick organ reaching so far into his he could almost feel it in his gut. His Master’s cock thrust in and out of his sloppy hole and Tony whined at the feeling of being used for his Master’s pleasure, fulfilling his Master’s needs. Tony loved the feeling of being a hole for his master to use, to pleasure himself with, to cherish.

 

“Please Master-” Tony whimpered, ignoring his weeping cock that begged to be allowed to come, “Use your Boy, please, fill me with your seed,” Tony Clenched his muscles in his hole tighter around Master’s cock, clenching and releasing in random patterns, making Master moan.  

 

Jethro moaned as his boy clenched his hole beautifully around his cock, and began to thrust faster, his hips snapping forward in jackhammer thrusts, his balls slapping loudly against his Boy’s hole. Jethro began to feel his balls draw up and reached down swiftly to unsnap his Boy’s cock-ring.

 

“Come, Boy,” Gibbs growled, and after a few thrusts directly to his prostate, his Boy threw his head back and shouted Jethro’s title, Cum shooting across his chest and landing on his chin.

 

It only Took a few more thrusts before Jethro followed his Boy into oblivion, shooting his seed deep into his hot, used, sloppy hole.

 

Panting, he smirked as he noticed Tony had passed at the moment of his orgasm. Pulling out, he watched with pleasure as Tony’s hole fluttered weakly at the loss of his cock, and attempted to close, but stayed open, gaping obscenely, cum and lube dribbling out of the gaping cavern. Reaching with three fingers, Jethro pushed them into the gaping hole, immediately finding his Boy’s prostate and rubbing it repeatedly, making Tony wake up and whimper, thrusting his hips against the stimulation, his hands still cuffed.

 

Jethro continued to move his fingers over the nub, his Boy seeming to have lost his voice and only sound out whines, whimpers, and moans.

 

“Your hole is still begging for my cock,” Gibbs grinned, his cock beginning to harden again along with his Boy’s.

 

“All sloppy and wet,” Gibbs murmured, fascinated by the slurping noises his fingers made going in and out of the still wide-open hole, Tony whimpering in reply.

 

Rubbing his cock, Jethro used the fluids to slick himself up, and thrust back into the cavern, not longer virgin-tight, but still snug and hot around his erection.

 

Snapping his hips forward, Gibbs began a frantic pace in fucking his Boy, the younger man trembling and whimpering and it didn’t take long for both of them to come again.

 

Later, sated, sore, and holding each other, Tony yawned, Jethro following suit.

 

“We’re still registering tomorrow, Tony,” Jethro smirked.

 

Tony pouted.

 

“Damn.”


End file.
